


Picture Perfect

by Element991



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Element991/pseuds/Element991
Summary: A person's lock screen shows what they care about the most.
Relationships: Connor Murphy/Evan Hansen, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Picture Perfect

They'd met three months ago at the mandatory school-wide science fair that everyone hated. Connor was hiding out in the bathroom and Evan came in stifling a panic attack. The two had a short conversation and later found out that their presentations were set up next to each other, so they kept talking and eventually exchanged phone numbers. Almost three weeks ago Connor let it slip that he had a crush on Evan and once he stopped freaking out, Evan told him that the feelings were reciprocated. Since then, they've been doing more couple-y things like cuddling when watching a movie instead of sitting on opposite ends of the couch and Connor kissed Evan's cheek a few days ago. They'd never said anything regarding their relationship, but it was beginning to cross the line of 'just friends'. 

Today, Evan and Connor decided to take a walk on a nature trail close to Evan's house. Evan said he walked it quite often, but Connor had never.

"There's a little stream up here, it's really pretty, but you have to be careful because the rocks are slippery," Evan told Connor as they walked.

"Thanks for the heads up," Connor replied, slightly poking fun at Evan's warning that would've gone without saying.

Soon after they crossed the small stream, Connor's phone vibrated in his pocket. When Connor took his phone out, Evan peered over to see what he was doing. Connor swiped and clicked ignore on the message, letting Evan clearly see his lock screen.

"I- I'm your lock screen?" Evan asked upon seeing the picture of him that Connor must've taken.

Connor locked his phone and shoved it back in his pocket, "You weren't supposed to see that,"

"I think it's cute," Evan assured him.

"You aren't creeped out?" Connor questioned.

Evan shook his head, "No, can I- can I see the picture?"

They stopped walking and Connor retrieved his phone from his pocket again. He turned it on and tilted the screen towards Evan to let him look.

The picture showed Evan smiling and pointing into some book he was reading. Upon further inspection, Evan could tell that he was sitting on Connor's bed and the book was an illustrated encyclopedia of plants.

"That's the day I showed you the flowers, right?" Evan asked, glancing up at Connor.

"Yeah, you were smiling the entire time, well, until I asked you to see what flowers grew in hell," Connor said.

"I'm still upset about that," Evan joked.

Connor smiled and put the phone back into his pocket. Connor put his arm around Evan's shoulders and they continued walking.

When they stopped to take a break on a rock formation, Evan pulled out his phone and pointed it at Connor.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Connor asked.

"Just smile," Evan replied.

Connor rolled his eyes, but then put on his best smile and looked into the camera. Evan made quick work of pressing different things and then he showed his lock screen to Connor.

"You made me your lock screen?" Connor questioned.

"Well, yeah. Unless you don't want me to, I could change it back-" Evan began rambling, worried he'd overstepped.

"No, I like it" Connor interjected.

Evan smiled, "Me too, it's all of my favorite things"

"What do you mean?" Connor asked, he assumed Evan meant him but 'things' was plural.

"You and the trees around you," Evan explained.

Connor chuckled lightly, "Of course,"

Connor pulled Evan into him and kissed his temple, "You're my favorite thing, too" Connor told him.

"Thanks," Evan said, flustered.

"No problem, tree boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I made Connor call him 'tree boy', sue me.


End file.
